vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
S'yne Lokk (Light Novel)
Summary S'yne Lokk is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero. The Sewing Set Hero of a destroyed world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: S'yne Lokk, Murder Pierrot Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Sewing Set Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Limited Automatic Translation (Because of the destruction of her world, this ability tends to phase in and out, often causing her voice to sound like nothing but static, but she can still perfectly understand others), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into her scissors, gaining new skills and scissors), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into her scissors), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Power Mimicry (Can change her weapon to copy the appearance and abilities of any weapon, related to sewing, she touches), Accelerated Development (Leveling; Stats), Statistics Amplification (Can increase her defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different scissors/sewing set tools), Teleportation (Via placing pins on objects or people she can instantly teleport to that location. Has a one hour cooldown), Thread Manipulation, Limited Wood Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation (Can create a smoke screen), Power Nullification and Sealing (Can use Skill Seal and Change Seal Wire), Life-Force Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense other's life forces, properly determining the level of their strength and accurately gauge their location), Durability Negation and Damage Boost (Via Hengen Muso Style), Precognition (Can anticipate an enemy's movements by utilizing her life-force energy, allowing her to react to much faster characters), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers which protect from Hengen Muso attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist Motoyasu's Temptation skill) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Although she is quite powerful, because of the destruction of her world her weapon has grown weak, but she is still comparable to heroes without their weapons fully powered up, who should at least be comparable to the high priest's judgement) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should at least be comparable to heroes without their weapons fully powered up, who can react to lightning bolts), Relativistic+ reactions (Can react to other heroes such as Naofumi, Raphtalia, Glass, and Ren) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Dozens of Meters Standard Equipment: Her Sewing set Tools Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses:'''Is limited to her sewing set weapons. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skills: *'Mind Line:' S'yne produces a thread which can protect against intangible soul attacks. *'Scape-Doll:' S'yne switches places with a wooden doll which has her appearance, before taking a dangerous attack. *'Skill Seal:' S'yne wraps a thread around an opponent's throat. Blocking the use of their skills. Could even effect Naofumi who has resistance to such abilities. Naofumi theorizes that it is a trap-like seal ability which works regardless of resistances. *'Change Seal Wire:' Can stop heroes of legendary weapons from changing their weapons via wrapping them in thread. *'Hengen Muso Style:' By sending her own life energy into an opponent she can do a defensive rating attack, an attack which damages a target's insides directly. The damage a target receives is directly proportional to the difference between their defensive rating and S'yne's own attack power, making it deal much more damage to those with higher defensive ratings. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Thread Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Heroes Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Wood Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Characters